


mirror images

by bukkunmoonsin (bukkunkun)



Series: The X-Men AU No One Asked For [4]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, M/M, Mirrors, Narcissism, Psychological Drama, Unrequited Love, sorta - Freeform, yandere!goyong is apparently a lot of people's aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunmoonsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just once again, Gregorio, seducing someone with another person’s face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mirror images

**Author's Note:**

> [original post here](http://bukkun-moonsin.tumblr.com/post/131560169308/mirror-images).

He did it again.

Seduced someone with another person’s face.

He splashed water on his face, and rubbed it dry with a soft towel. He peered at his reflection, lit with silver highlights from the moon shining through the window, and watched his face morph into Mabini’s.

“I love you, Senyor Presidente.” He whispered, watching the Prime Minister’s lips curl around the vowels and snap at consonants—

And his expression distorted into a snort, and snide, slightly heady laughter.

“My  _God_ ,” he laughed, still in the paralytic’s voice, “How is it this easy to rile him up like that?”

His President was like a love-struck fool with how he acted. It was a miracle he even lasted this long in place, but Gregorio knew what Aguinaldo was capable of, on and off the battlefield. They had spent plenty of time together during the Revolution.

He looked at the face in the mirror.

“And all it took was this guy’s face to unravel all that.” He murmured. “Imagine.”

He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

Who could do the same to him, he wondered. Who was that one person who could bring the infamous  _babaero_  Goyong,  _kilabot ng mga obaryo_ , to his knees?

He thought about his heart fluttering, his knees going weak, his world slowing down, and a smile. A bright, warm smile, like a kind summer’s day, by a creek, a hand in his and the sound of childish laughter—

He opened his eyes to see Rusca’s face looking back at him.

“Rusca.” He breathed slowly, and shifted his voice.

“ _Goyong_.” He said, just like how Rusca always said his nickname, and a chill went down his spine. “ _Goyong, I missed you_.”

“Oh,  _God_ , Rusca. I miss you too. So much.” He replied, almost delirious, and he pressed his forehead against the cold, cold mirror, and for that moment, he allowed himself to imagine it was Rusca there right across him, Rusca with his warm hands and forehead and body and eyes and  _smile_ —

“ _Me too. I think about you every day_.”

“Me too.” He choked, and looked into Rusca’s eyes. “God, I—”

“I love you, Goyong—”

Rusca’s voice grew garbled, and mangled with Gregorio’s, and just like that the vision shattered.

It was just once again, Gregorio, seducing someone with another person’s face.

Gregorio’s wild eyes looked back at him, and he thought how badly shock fit on Rusca’s face. He pulled his lips up into a smile, and,  _ah_.

There it was. Rusca’s smile. Bright as always.

Gregorio found himself smiling back, but then reality crashed down on him again.

This wasn’t real, and the quicksilver of a man he loved was nowhere near.

Gregorio laughed, and brought his face back to himself.

How foolish, he thought. Now he’s just like Aguinaldo.

A slave to his emotions, controlled by the heart and someone else’s mind.


End file.
